


Belongs To Me

by Regina_V



Series: The 100's Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, F/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_V/pseuds/Regina_V
Summary: Cold, unfeeling business man Bellamy Blake wants an heir, but doesn't have the time or desire for a relationship, so he goes to an underground breeding farm, where he immediately sets his eyes on a pretty little blonde.





	Belongs To Me

The tiny blonde immediately draws Bellamy's attention when he's walking through the farm. She hides out in the farthest corner of her stall, her knees pulled up tight. Her blonde hair is clean...much cleaner than that of the other girls'. Most of the girls he's seen so far look worn in. Unkempt and pliant. Easy to bend to the will of a man. An unforgettable fuck.   
  
But this girl...her eyes are pure fire. Her spirit is still alive, and he gets the impression that she's not the submissive, meek type.  
  
There's a part of him, viciously clawing it's way to the surface, that wants nothing more than to break her spirit and snuff out her fire. So he chooses her, and the way she looks at him as he makes his choice pleases him. Her expression is both stubbornness and fear, and Bellamy honestly isn't sure which side he wants to win out.  
  
She is led by her chain out of her cell, and Bellamy isn't surprised at all when she makes an attempt to run in the opposite direction. The director of the farm, desperate to keep his patronage, offers apologies for her disobedience. "I'm sorry Mr. Blake," Cage Wallace says, "she is our newest acquisition, and has yet to  _adjust_ ." Cage's eyes stare down the girl with the intent to instill obedience in her with that perceived threat, but the girl just jerks on her chain with her beautiful angry eyes shining in defiance.  
  
"It's fine, Wallace," Bellamy insists, his dick getting hard just watching the girl, looking forward to fucking the defiance right out of her. "How soon can she be prepared?"  
  
"As I said, she is newly acquired, so her cycle is unknown to us at the moment. If you would like to reserve her after her observation period, it will be another month and a half." There is a deliberate pause, and Bellamy knows what the smug man is going to say, but Bellamy doesn't even care. He is set on this girl, and he wants to shove himself into her as soon as he possibly can. Cage continues, "If you would like to book her during her observation period, it will cost double, for various reasons."  
  
Bellamy looks down at the girl. She had stopped struggling in order to pay attention to the conversation. Based on her expression, he can tell she's just starting to understand her purpose now. He reaches out to stroke her face, using his fingers to force her to look directly at him.  
  
"Get the contract," he tells Cage, while looking the tiny blonde spitfire in the eyes. "I'll sign it now. I want her ready for me tomorrow."

Usually the girls are fucked while in stocks. They’re strapped in and left there for as long as it takes to breed them. Bellamy wants his first attempt at breeding the girl to be different, though. Special. He wants her to remember it in a way she doesn’t remember the others.

He wants her to watch him drive into her over and over again with the goal of putting a baby in her belly. He wants to watch her struggle against the inevitable conclusion, fighting futilely against the bonds, and he wants to see the look on her face when he releases himself inside of her womb for the first time.

He requests that she be tied to a table for the first day, and Bellamy walks into the room his girl is in and is pleased with the result.

She’s still fighting…just what Bellamy has been hoping for. Her hands are tied above her head, and her legs and thighs are tied and strapped to the table, but he can see that she’s been struggling against the bonds. The collar and leash around her neck is attached to a ring hanging from the ceiling. There’s a ball gag in her mouth—likely to prevent her from harassing the staff since he left yesterday. Her dirty, blonde hair frames her face, and her eyes glare straight at him when he comes into her view. She even screams at him through the gag. Bellamy smiles at her attempt. 

There is hate in her eyes, but there is also fear, and he loves it. He is looking forward to breaking her as he breeds her. His dick is getting hard just watching her. Her breathing is getting faster and more uneven as anxiety takes over. As a result of her panic and her struggling, her tits are swaying around attractively. He strips off his clothes and piles them in the bin dedicated to his personal effects.

“I’d tell you I’m sorry about this,” he says as he walks over to the table and positions his cock at the entrance of her waiting pussy, “but I’m not.” He punctuates his words by pushing himself fully inside of her, relishing in her abrupt scream at his size, and the look of horror on her face.

Her pussy feels great. She’s incredibly tight as she clenches around him, desperate to push him out, but she is wet. Bellamy isn’t about to believe it’s for him, though. As part of the service, once a girl is chosen and put in a room, she is given near constant stimulation between breedings to keep the girl’s pussy wet and waiting for cock. She was probably stimulated all through the night, not getting much sleep at all.

Bellamy continues to speak to her as he brutally fucks her. “You are nothing but a glorified baby maker now,” he says to her in a mocking tone. “Your purpose in life right now is to take my seed in your cunt over and over again until I manage to fuck a baby into you. Then I’ll probably keep fucking you until the kid pops out, if I like it as much as I do now.”

She’s crying and screaming through the gag at his brutality. Her struggles are getting weaker as she’s losing energy, though. He can also feel her stimulated pussy getting wetter, because even though she isn’t mentally enjoying being bred, her body sure loves it.

“After the kid’s born, I’ll keep fucking you for while you’re producing milk. That’s a good deal, right? You get my milk as long as my kid gets yours?” She’s stopped struggling, and when Bellamy looks down at her pretty little face, he can see her eyes are closed. This angers him.

He slaps her across the face. “Eyes open!” he demands when she stares at him in shock. “You can watch my face while I fuck you, or you can watch my cock fuck your pussy, but you will not close your eyes, and you will not look away.”

She moans as she shakes her head in protest so he hits her again before bracing himself on the table with his left hand, driving into her at a new, deeper angle, which makes her moan. He can feel her getting reluctantly closer to orgasm. Then, with his right hand, he grabs the chain leash hanging from the ring on the ceiling, and abruptly yanks her head up.

“Watch how well your cunt takes cock,” he taunts her and holds her in position, relishing in her reluctant moans and sobs as he repeatedly hits her g-spot and finally drives her to orgasm. Watching her break apart and lose all the fight in her pushes him over the edge as well, and he explodes deep within her pussy, not for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend for there to be more to this fic, but I'm not sure when I'll get to it. It stands well enough on it's own as a oneshot, so I'll mark it like that until I add more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breeding his Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368460) by Anonymous 




End file.
